The presently available outboard boat is now very practical and with high efficiency due to the successful development of outboard engine with high performance having light weight and much greater horse-power. The boat can be driven at very high speed and in addition, the boat body is now made of fiber glass or synthetic materials which makes the boat strong and durable, with lighter weight and can withstand a much greater impact than in the past. Nevertheless, the position of the engine and the propeller used in the conventional outboard boat remains stationary at all time during operation. Thus, when the boat moves at a very high speed the front part of the boat is lifted up high while the rear part remains in the water, as shown in FIG. 6. When the speed is even higher at a certain velocity, the whole boat body including the propeller is lifted above the water surface. The propeller blades then rotate freely in the air and give not enough force to drive the boat forward, this makes the boat fall suddenly down and bump against the water surface. These occur alternately all the time during driving a boat at a very high speed which makes it very uncomfortable to the people sitting in the boat in addition that it can be quite harmful to their visceral organs and causes chest pain.
The present invention describes a design and a method to have the whole body of a boat lifted over the water yet the propeller of its engine remains at all time under the water which drives the boat forward at a very high speed since the friction is minimized and there is no bumping down of the boat body. This saves a lot of energy and makes the boat occupants feel quite comfortable all the time due to the smooth moving of the boat.